Polos Opuestos
by P l a s t i c B u n n y
Summary: Dos almas totalmente contrarias... Así como agua y aceite. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo en su contra, se enamoraron muy a su manera. /Meronia Ofcourse! :3 reviews? :D /


~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Saludos, queridos lectores de Fanfiction. Soy Tornasol.

Seguramente se preguntán ¿Otro fanfic más del, muy famoso ya, MeroNia?

Pues sí, amigos, amigas.

Mello me ha atrapado con su encanto y sus chocolatadas manías. Near me tiene enamorada con sus profundos ojos... tan solitarios.

Y no.

Yo no era muy fan del Yaoi, pero al imaginarme a estos dos, entregándose amor, después de declararse vitalmente odio (por parte del rubio) fue tanta mi obseción por esta hermosa (y descabellada) pareja que decidí hacerme mi propio Fic.

Sinceramente he leído muchos y.. Quise hacer algo diferente, será un fanfic largo, de esos que te atrapan y te dan sentimientos nuevos.

Agradezco mucho el que hayan clickeado el nombre de mi historia, y sin más, empezar a leer.

Como saben, mis fics son total y sinceramente sin fines lucrativos; los personajes los tomé prestados para divertirme y jugar con ellos. Death Note no me pertenece. Gracias por la atención.

La historia se desarrolla en el orfanato "Wammy's House". Near tiene 11 años, Mello 13, Matt tiene 12, y los demás personajes no me importan xD. Y si los ocupo para algo, ya luego les diré su edad.

Advertencias: Es rated T. Uso palabra vulgares y violencia moderada. ¿Lemmon?.. sí, habrá, pero cuando los personajes pricipales ya hayan llegado a tal acuerdo. Otra cosa: Mi fic es Yaoi, osea relación hombre-hombre.

Creo que eso es todo y sin más, disfruten el primer capitulo.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Capítulo 1: Electricidad en el orfanato.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Mordió con rabia su chocolate.

Mello estaba furioso. Caminaba con paso firme hacia su habitación, haciendo temblar cada pared en Wammy's House. Su cabello, lacio y rubio le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas a causa de la brusquedad de sus pasos; pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

Justamente hoy, el sol se decidía por brindar, con todas sus fuerzas un calor insoportable, provocando un peor humor en él. Así que sin pensarlo realmente dos veces, como siempre, apartó con un brusco "A un lado, idiota" a un niño que estaba acompañado por otros dos en el pasillo; ganándose una mirada de desconcierto. El estúpido pasillo debía estar vacío, puesto que la mayoría de los niños en aquel orfanato deberían estar comiendo. Justo ahora era la hora del almuerzo.

De nuevo, mordió otro pedazo de chocolate; para después abrir la puerta de su habitación, y cerrarla enseguida con un fuerte golpe, importándole poco si la puerta se agrietaba o no.

Al sentir privacidad, Mello sintió ganas de golpear algo. Lo que fuera. Asì que, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo en plena adolescencia le pudiera dar, golpeó un indefenso escritorio. Afortunadamente, el objeto no recibió tanto daño como para partirse en dos. Grave error. Esto solo provocó que el rubio sintiera más hambre de violencia; por lo que a puño cerrado golpeaba y amoldaba el material de ese -ya no tan parecido- escritorio.

Media hora después, cansado de haber descargado algo de su furia, se recostó a medio cuerpo en su cama. Y volvió el pensamiento que lo tenía tan molesto.

Era él. Su enemigo.

Near.

De solo pensar su nombre, no pudo evitar que una sensación de odio y coraje lo invadiera de pronto.

"Ese estúpido..." Pensó.

Siempre quedando en primer lugar. Ante todos.

Ante él.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba su certeza al mencionar respuestas que solo una mente tan analítica y superdotada como la de el albino pudiera dar.

Near...

Odiaba su perfección, logrando cada cosa que se proponía con asombrosa magnificencia.

Odiaba ese cabello, tan puramente blanco, incapaz de representar algún defecto.

Estúpido Near.

Mello se quedó con ese pensamiento mientras se dejaba guíar por el sueño. Tampoco había dormido bien esa última semana; así que sin más, quedó dormido.

Ese día se le hizo malditamente largo, y eso que aún eran las 3 de la tarde.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Con su mirada perdida y traviesa en aquel juego de video, escuchaba los -no tan disimulados- murmullos que se lograban oír en la enorme sala común. El almuerzo había acabado y ahora los niños de aquel hogar, se encontraban platicando amenamente o simplemente jugando.

La verdad es que no tenía prisa por pararse de alli y largarse de una vez por todas, para así dejar de escuchar platicas ajenas que a él sólo se le antojaban estúpidas.

En realidad, era mejor escuchar otras conversaciones, que ir y -de paso, intentar- mantener una conversación con su mejor amigo.

Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, Mello estaría bien, solo necesitaba un momento a solas para tranquilizarse.

Mira que ponerse a discutir y pelear con Dylan, el niño más molesto y entrometido de todo Wammy's. Lo unico bueno que habia pasado ahí era que, Mello, al darle tremendo golpe, lo había dejado inconsciente; haciendo que los demás niños de la clase salieran despavoridos de ahí. Nadie diría nada, era como una regla de que no debían haber chismosos ahí, pero una vez que el mocoso se parara y recuperara su caminar, iría a decirle a Roger, el director del orfanato, lo que Mello había hecho.

Para ser sinceros, ya se había tardado. Seguro Dylan seguía tirado en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, de hecho hasta podía afirmar que...

Un momento. Allá estaba Dylan, y se dirigía a la oficina de Roger sin duda alguna, puesto que para llegar allí, se debía ir por un pasillo al costado de la sala común. Y el otro pasillo conducía a los dormitorios, pero éste no se dirigía precisamente a su habitación.

"Maldito..." Pensó Matt. El había tenido la culpa.

Mello se había esforzado en estudiar tanto, todo por superar esta vez a Near.

Esa mañana desgraciadamente Mello observó en sus manos un examen, y en ese examen un nueve punto ocho se resaltaba en tinta roja. Posteriormente, al pequeño albino se le entregó un "Felicidades Near" y su examen con un perfecto diez.

Todo pasó muy rapido en ese entonces; el profesor se marchó de la clase. Mello estaba a punto de gritarle a Near una larga lista de palabras hirientes y mal sonantes. Pero ese idiota abrió la boca.

-No me extraña, Mello siempre será el segundo lugar; ovbiamente Near es más perfecto que él, asi que ya me lo esperaba...- Había comentado aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.

Mello lo escuchó claramente. Fué hasta su asiento, un poco apartada de la de él y la de Near, y preguntó con voz sinistra:

-¿Qué mierda has dicho?- Aquello sonó como un susurro, pero los demás niños le habían escuchado bien.

-Que se nota que ni siquiera te esfuerzas para superar a Near, siempre quedas en segundo lugar.- Le miró a los ojos. Azul contra amarillo.

Sin pensarlo realmente, impulsivo, le propinó un golpe en plena cara, oyéndose como su nariz era partida a la mitad.

El resto de la clase hizo una exclamación de asombro. Dylan se había pasado. Era el cuarto en la línea de sucesión de L, su inteligencia le habría bastado para saber que meterse con Mello era meterse con uno de los chicos más problemáticos del orfanato.

-¡Mello! ¿Que carajos haces?!- Gritó algo exaltado Matt.

El rubio le miró por unos instates, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho al ver a aquel niño inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Near!- Miró al albino y el peliblanco lo miró a él, imperturbable, como si no tuviera la capacidad de demostrar una emoción en el rostro.

El rubio, molesto por aquella falta de emociones en el menor, salió del salón y se fue a su habitación.

Matt sin siquiera preguntarle supo a donde iría y que allí iba a hacer un desorden.

...

Ahora todo se iría a la mierda. Castigarían a Mello cuando en realidad quien lo provocó fue el idiota de Dylan.

Sin ponerse a pensar qué debería hacer, salió corriendo a la habitación de su amigo. En el camino se tropezó con Linda, quien al ir con libros en la mano, dejó caerlos todos ante el impacto. Matt maldijo su suerte y ayudó a la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recogía un libro de álgebra.

-Lo lamento Linda, no me fijé por donde iba.- Habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera. Linda le devolvió el gesto.

-No te preocupes, Matt. No pasa nada.-Miró al chico y pasó de lado.- Gracias por ayudarme.

Matt había olvidado a donde iba, así que se limitó a quedarse parado en pleno pasillo, mirando por donde se había ido la niña; cuando vislumbró a Mello salir de su habitación. De inmediato lo recordó.

-¡Mello!-exclamó el niño de camisa de rayas con alegría y preocupación a la vez.

-¿Que hay, Matt?-Respondió el otro en forma de saludo, acercándose a su amigo.

-Dylan fué a-

-Mello.-Llamó Roger, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.-Acompáñame a mi oficina.-Habló el hombre mayor, mirando a Mello de una forma reprobatoria, y trayendo de la mano a un niño que rapidamente reconoció como al idiota que había golpeado aquella mañana.

-Mierda...-Murmuró Matt, mirando a Mello, y visceversa.

Mello siguió al hombre con la cabeza gacha; pero cuando iba a la mitad de la sala común, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la delgada figura de Near, quien distraídamente jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, sentado en esa extraña posición suya.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, con rabia, ignorando que al momento de dejar de ver a Near, éste alzó la mirada para verlo a él.

Llegaron finalmente al despacho de Roger, y habló con voz serena a Mello.

-Mello.-Comenzó.-¿Porqué haz golpeado a tu compa-

-¡Él empezó! ¡Ni siquiera le había hablado y de repente empezó a decir estupideces! -Gritó el niño de ojos azules, interrumpiendo groseramente al anciano que lo miraba atentamente.

-Eso no es lo que me contó Dylan, Mello.-Roger estaba acostumbrado a las peleas del niño rubio, así que no sabía si creerle o no.

-¿Y qué mierda de lo que éste diga puede importar?!, ¡No te dijo la verdad, que es otra cosa!-Respondió un irritado Mello, alterando la paciencia del director.

-¡Mello!, ¡Te prohibo que me hables así! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte a entender que golpeando a tus compañeros no lograrás nada!, ¡Dylan es un niño tranquilo, a menos que lo hayas provocado!

-Roger...-Empezó a hablar el niño que se mantuvo callado durante un rato- Mello empezó, me dijo que yo jamás podría ser el sucesor de L, por mis bajas calificaciones.

-¡Eres un maldito!, ¡Debí romperte la boca en vez de la estúpida naríz!- Mello se arrojó sobre el pelinegro para golpearlo por segunda vez en el día, cuando Roger le agarró de la cintura y lo alejó del otro.

-¡Mello! ¡Quedas castigado!-Roger lo bajó y como el anciano ya lo sospechaba, el rubio se iría rápido por la puerta, seguramente asotándola. Así que se apresuró.- Mañana mísmo empiezas a limpiar el jardín de la parte trasera, y todo el dia sin un solo chocolate.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- se giró molesto, dando la espalda al anciano, y caminó con fuerza en cada paso hacia la puerta.

Roger sospechó bien. El niño rubio, abrió la puerta con ganas y la cerró con un estrepitoso ruido.

-Estos niños me van a volver loco...-Murmuró Roger al tiempo que llevaba a su habitación a Dylan.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Después de esa "discusión" con Roger, Mello se sentó en una ventana de la sala común. Ignorando a los pocos niños que habían ahí.

Buscó a Matt con la mirada, pero éste seguramente estaba en su habitación, "jodiéndose los ojos" como decía Mello cuando lo veía jugar tan apremiadamente su videojuego.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras sacaba un chocolate de su bolsillo, del lado izquierdo de su pantalón.

Al dar la primera mordida, volteó a ver al reloj colgado en la pared. Dándose cuenta de tres cosas:

La primera; eran las 9:30 de la noche, y la hora de dormir obligatoria es a las 9, como máximo.

Segundo; estaba solo en la sala común, pues al ser la hora que era, todos debían estar dormidos ya.

Y tercero; se había perdido mirando por la ventana, relajándose.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado. Pero al poner un primer pie en el suelo, la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios se abrió, causando un ligero sonido de madera vieja.

-Mierda... ¡Roger!, tendré doble castigo...- Pensó Mello, quedándose paralizado, esperando un regaño.

Pero este nunca llegó. Ya que quien había abierto la puerta no había sido Roger. Esta persona era alguien pequeño en estaura; reconoció inmediatamente el pijama blanco que cubría su cuerpo de manera inocente. Y su inconfundible cabello blanco, el cual resaltaba más por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las ventanas, se lo verificó a Mello.

Era el enano de Near.

El rubio, al mirar que el menor entraba a la sala sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se enrojeció de coraje. Primero lo asustaba y ahora lo ignoraba.

Maldito mocoso.

El niño albino, ajeno a los pensamientos de su "rival", pasó a lado de Mello; y sin siquiera planearlo, como un accidente, rozó por un segundo su mano con la del niño rubio, quien había sentido claramente la manita del otro joven.

Near al pasar su mano así, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en todo su brazito, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, desapareciendo casi al instante. Quedándose parado a unos centímetros del rubio, y mirando su mano, con la mirada seria. Segundos después, reaccionó y siguió su camino, recogiendo un robot de juguete que había dejado ahí por la tarde.

Y Mello... Mello quedó paralizado, sintiendo que de su mano nacían grandes corrientes eléctricas, que de alguna manera sintió agradable.

Las corrientes eléctricas llegaron a su espalda y se disolvieron abiertamente en su estómago. El enojo que tenía antes había desaparecido, dejando una sensación de desconcierto y curiosidad.

"¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?!" Pensó.

Inmediatamente se dió la vuelta encarando a Near, quien, con su juguete en manos, estaba preparado para marcharse de esa habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota?!-Pregunto en un grito el rubio.

-Ovbiamente a mi habitación, Mello.-Respondió el niño con suma paciencia.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?!, ¿No vez lo que acabas de hacer?!-Preguntó exaltado y con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Lo siento, no sé a qué te refieres, Mello.

Mello quedó callado unos minutos, ¿Y si Near no había hecho nada, mas que solamente rozar sus manos accidentalmente, causando que ÉL sintiera esa maldita corriente?

No se detuvo a pensarlo. Dando la espalda a Near, salió con movimientos bruscos, con su barra de chocolate aún en la mano, dejándo al niño solo en la oscuridad del cuarto, ligeramente interrumpida por la luz de la luna.

Mello estaba furioso. Había sido un día de mierda, y ese estúpido cosquilleo solo haría más dificil la situación.

Esa noche no iba a poder dormir.

Mordió con rabia su chocolate.

Y se dejó caer en su cama.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Bueno queridos espectadores, como ven Mello ya va sintiendo una sensación diferente hacia Near, y el pequeño... Jaja, valla, es realmente un amor.

¿Qué pasará cuando alguno de los dos descubra en lo que se están metiendo?

¿Será Mello capaz de dejar su mal carácter, que ya ni Roger le cree?

¿Mello de verdad limpiará el patio el próximo caitulo?

¿Near dejará de perder sus juguetes, para así poderse encontrar con el rubio? Jaja, ok. Esto último lo inventé yo xD

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Adios :) Tornasol.


End file.
